Monster
by SilverMoon-DarkSky
Summary: When an accident happens to Riku's mother, his father blames him and calls him a monster.People began to fear him. Now, Riku acts like the monster he was claimed to be. As time passes Riku and Sora meet. Can Sora save him from becomeing a true monster? AU


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada. Zip. Ziltch. Kingdom hearts doesn't belong to me. Get it? Got it? Good.

A/N: Ok. So, as I was writing my other story, I was listening to Monster by Lady Ga Ga and the idea for this story popped into my head! I've had it in my head for a while but some parts didn't fit together. I had at first decided to just let the story slide and ignore it but my friends told me it would be a good story. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please R&R!

Summary: When an accident happens to Riku's mother, his father blames him and calls him a monster. Eventually everyone believed his father and began to fear him. Now, Riku acts like the monster he was claimed to be. As time passes Riku and Sora meet. Can Sora save Riku from becoming a true monster?

Rated: T (not really sure about the rating but it's a Shounen-Ai with some child abuse so I guessed it was T)

Prologue

Riku's POV

The room was dark and cold. I could feel my heart rate increase as I heard his steps coming closer and closer. I tried to look around for a place to hide but it was just too dark to see. The door opened and in he came, his yellow eyes burning through me with hate.

"Don't bother to look at me with those eyes. Although you try to look innocent, I _know_ what you really are."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I've tried to talk to him, explain to him how I didn't do anything. It was all pointless.

"Why don't you just admit that you killed her?" He shouted.

I flinched at his words, but I looked down and remained silent. This has been going on for more than a year now. Up until I was seven, everything was fine. We were happy and peaceful. Ever since the incident however, things changed. Although I'm only eight years old, I matured faster by force. I think about things and see things that normally eight year olds don't have to worry about.

"Staying silent I see." He said in a cold voice.

He raised his hand and I could feel him hit my cheek with all of his strength. I fell backwards due to the force of the hit and my back slammed against the wall. I curled up in a ball and hid my face between my legs, desperately trying not to cry. It would only make things worse.

"You're completely worthless." He turned and left as quickly as he came.

I let out a breath of relief because I knew that he was in a good mood. Normally he'd do much worse if he wasn't happy. Nonetheless I gently placed my hand on my now bruised cheek and whimpered. Why would father do this to me? I wasn't the monster he claimed me to be. I loved mother and I would never hurt her let alone kill her.

Father began to tell anyone and everyone what happened, telling them how I was a monster and to stay away from me. That I would kill their own children as well as themselves. The more people he would tell it to, the worse things became. Soon enough I was more feared than diseases and killer animals. As if I was the plague, people would avoid me at all costs. Soon after I was placed here in the basement to spend the rest of my life hidden from the world. Like a caged monster.

I rummaged around me and I was thankful to find a cold water puddle from the leak the basement has had. I placed as much cold water as I could onto my bruise and with nothing else to do, I went to sleep in the most comfortable position I could manage, waiting for another day to come.

* * *

A/N: Alright I know this was kind of depressing but without knowing some of this information, you'd be kind of lost. I was going to make this a one-shot but I had too much information so it's going to have chapters. If you want me to continue with this story please let me know, if not, then I'll just delete it or name it discontinued or whatever and we can pretend like it never happened. Well, tell me what you think and if I get enough good comments about it I'll continue this story. I might not updatde this story as often as Power within but I'll do my best! Thank you very much!


End file.
